It's All About CHOI
by Shana Elfishy
Summary: Kibum adalah satu dari sekian banyak anak yg ingin membahagiakan orang tuanya. Namun itu membuatnya bertemu jodohnya...? Genderswitch SiBum! yg nggak REVIEW dikentutin tomcat!
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeonghaseyo. Naneun Choi Kibum imnida.**

**Putri kedua dari Choi Seunghyun dan Choi Jiyoung.**

**Yeodongsaeng dari Choi Donghae**

**Bangapseumnida.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's All About Choi.**

**Main Cast: **

**-Choi Kibum**

**-Choi Siwon**

**Other Cast:**

**-Choi Jiyoung**

**-Choi Donghae**

**Others…**

**Genre: GENDERSWITCH, full of typos, dll…**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**-Author POV-**

**-Choi's mansion-**

"Bummie, suruh Hae makan! Dia belum makan dari pagi!" perintah Jiyoung –eomma Kibum- dari bawah. Kibum yang sedang membaca buku di kamarnya menghela napas lalu beranjak menuju kamar Donghae –Oppa Kibum- di sebelahnya.

Tok tok tok.

"Oppa, keluar dan makan! Eomma menyuruhmu dari tadi!" kata Kibum, sedikit berteriak.

"Iya, nanti dulu!"

Kibum menatap sinis pintu kamar Donghae. Mengeluarkan cibiran dalam bentuk gumaman dari bibirnya.

"Bummie, kemari!" Jiyoung kembali memanggil Kibum.

'Ck. Ada angin apa eomma memanggilku terus." Batin Kibum.

Kibum turun dari depan kamar Donghae ke bawah, ke tempat eommanya menunggu.

"Wae, eomma?" tanya Kibum. Ia duduk di samping Jiyoung yang sedang membaca majalah dengan err.. antusias mungkin? Ia sampai menatapi tiap kata yang tertera di majalah itu dengan intens.

Merasa diacuhkan, Kibum akhirnya menggoyangkan bahu ibunya dengan sedikit keras.

"Eomma!"

Karena kaget, Jiyoung sampai melempar majalah itu.

"Ya! Jangan mengagetkan eomma!"

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah disini, eomma!"

Jiyoung menghela napas sesaat, lalu mengambil lagi majalah yang tadi dilemparnya. Membukanya, lalu melewatkan beberapa halaman. Sampai tangannya berhenti dan membuka halaman majalah itu lebar-lebar. Halaman iklan…

"Lihat ini, Kibum!" Jiyoung menunjukkan halaman iklan itu kepada Kibum. Kibum mengambil majalah itu dari Jiyoung dan membacanya.

"Kontes Model?" gumam Kibum, mengulang judul yang ditulis besar-besar di bagian atas halaman itu.

"Ikutlah kontes itu, Bummie… eomma ingin lihat kau ada di sampul majalah ini." Pinta Jiyoung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kibum melirik ibunya dari ujung matanya, lalu menghela napas berat.

"Buat apa, eomma? Aku ini tidak bakat dalam hal model! Lagipula, bakatku ini akting. Aku tidak pernah mengikuti segala sesuatu yang berbau model!" kata Kibum, membuat sinar mata Jiyoung yang tadinya bersinar terang kini meredup.

"Tapi… bukannya akting dan model itu sama? Please, Bummie…" pinta Jiyoung, sambil mengambil tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jelas beda, eomma. Apakah berlenggak-lenggok di catwalk sama dengan mengucapkan naskah yang sudah dihapal di depan kamera?" tanya Kibum, sambil menatap Jiyoung dalam. Sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar menolak keinginan ibunya.

"Jadi tidak mau, ya?" Jiyoung menunduk, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sebersit perasaan bersalah menyeruak masuk ke dada Kibum.

Donghae yang baru turun dari kamarnya melihat Jiyoung yang menunduk dan Kibum disampingnya. Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran, ia mendekati mereka.

"Kibum-ah, apa yang…"

Donghae menatap bingung kepada Jiyoung yang terus menunduk padahal Kibum sedikit menggoyangkan tangannya agar mengangkat wajahnya.

"Eomma…"

Jiyoung tidak bergeming.

"Bummie, eomma kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

Kibum menatap Donghae kesal. "Oppa turun untuk makan, 'kan? Sudah pergi makan sana!" perintah Kibum. Donghae kaget.

"Ya! Tidak sopan dengan oppa-mu, Kibum!"

Kemudian Donghae menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju dapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu.

Kibum mendengus. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Jiyoung yang masih menunduk. Kibum mulai heran, kenapa eommanya bisa tahan menunduk selama 3 menit. Apa lehernya tidak pegal?

"Eomma, angkat kepalamu…"

Akhirnya Jiyoung mengangkat kepalanya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Kibum saat melihat jejak-jejak basah di kedua belah pipi Jiyoung.

"Eomma, kau… menangis?" tanya Kibum, sambil menghapus jejak basah di pipi Jiyoung. Namun Jiyoung segera menepisnya

"Kau sayang eomma atau tidak, Choi Kibum?" tanya Jiyoung serius. Kibum mulai menatap Jiyoung, tidak percaya. Ini yang tidak disukai Kibum. Kalau permintaan Jiyoung tidak dituruti, pasti Jiyoung akan menanyakan rasa sayangnya kepada Jiyoung.

"Ck, tentu saja aku sayang eomma…" jawab Kibum, dengan nada serius bercampur kesal.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah kontes ini, Bummie… untuk eomma, please?"

Kibum menghela napas –sedikit- kesal. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, kemudian mengangguk cepat. Membuat Jiyoung tersenyum bahagia.

"Gomawo, Kibummie! Kau memang menyayangi eomma! Saranghae~"

.

TBC

.

**A/N:**

Ya! Saya potong sampai sini! Karena kalau saya lanjutkan saya nggak akan tahu apakah chingudeul sekalian sanggup membacanya.. jadi sebenarnya FF ini dipotong setengah.. sisanya masih ada lho ^^

Jadi, ada cast special yaitu: CHOI SEUNGHYUN & CHOI JIYOUNG! XDDD

Kedua cast yg jdi eomma dan appa.. saya nggak begitu tau fakta2 soal GD TOP kopel, jdi para ELF yg mrangkap VIP + GDTOPS jgn bunuh saya krn Jiyoung yg gitu2 deh =="

Last but not least, review guys. Flame diterima kok. Jangan jdi SiDer please.

Gamsahamnida.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's All About Choi.**

**Main Cast: **

**-Choi Kibum**

**-Choi Siwon**

**Other Cast:**

**-Choi Jiyoung**

**-Choi Donghae**

**Others…**

**Genre: GENDERSWITCH,very bit romenace, full of typos, dll…**

**Author: Muftia Parasati**

**WARN: If u hate SiBum, just click "Back".**

**If u won't read this, just click "Back".**

**Need more warning?**

.

**-Story Start-**

**.**

**-Kibum's room-**

Hari yang berat.

Kibum menatap malas Jiyoung yang sedang mengobrak-abrik almari pakaian Kibum. Sedang mencari pakaian yang bagus untuk dipakai Kibum ke tempat kontes model tersebut.

"Aigo~ kenapa tak ada baju bagus di almarimu, Bummie? Rasanya eomma sering membelikanmu baju!" gerutu Jiyoung. Kibum memutar matanya malas.

Jiyoung memang tipe yeojya yang sangat _stylish_ dan rajin pergi ke butik. Sekalipun Jiyoung pergi ke butik yang menjual baju paling murah se-Seoul, namun ia bisa memilah-milah baju mana yang bagus dan yang tidak. Dan kini ia tengah di landa kebingungan, karena tidak ada satupun baju Kibum yang bagus di matanya.

Jiyoung berbalik dan menatap Kibum.

"Kibum, bersiap! Ikut eomma pergi ke butik!" titah Jiyoung, kemudian pergi keluar kamar Kibum.

Setelah yakin Jiyoung sudah keluar dan jauh dari kamarnya, Kibum mengambil bantal dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal itu. Kemudian ia berteriak.

Sepertinya itu berhasil membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

.

**-On street-**

Jalanan yang cukup ramai saat ini. Kibum dan Jiyoung sedang dalam perjalanan menuju butik langganan Jiyoung. Dengan menaiki mobil pribadi, Jiyoung nampak sangat bahagia saat menjalankan mobil itu.

Sedangkan Kibum, saat ini ia sedang berkirim pesan dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin, temannya, dan diselingi dengan Donghae. Kibum sedang curhat dengan MinWook, dan juga menjawab pertanyaan Donghae melalui SMS.

Trrrrttt… ponsel Jiyoung yang diletakkan di _dashbor_ bergetar.

"Bummie, tolong diangkat."

Kibum mengambil ponsel Jiyoung dan melihat si penelpon.

'_Seunghyunnie'_

Tut.

"Yeoboseyo, appa?"

"_Ah, apa ini Kibummie?"_

"Ne, ini aku."

"_Eomma-mu mana?"_

"Eungg… eomma sedang menyetir, jadi tidak bisa bicara saat ini. Ada apa?"

"_Menyetir? Apa kalian juga bersama Donghae?"_

"Aku hanya berdua dengan eomma. Oppa ada di rumah."

"_Baiklah. Appa hanya mau bilang hari ini pulang larut. Sampai jumpa chagiya. Hati-hati di jalan."_

"Nae appa."

Tut.

"Appa bilang apa?" tanya Jiyoung.

"Pulang larut." Jawab Kibum.

Jiyoung mengembangkan senyumnya."Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat sebelum Hae mati kelaparan."

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah toko butik. Di depan toko itu berjejer berbagai macam baju yang terlihat mewah.

Kibum masuk ke dalam mengikuti Jiyoung. Sesampainya di dalam, ia telah disambut seorang yeojya pramuniaga dan seorang kasir yang membungkuk hormat ke arah Jiyoung dan Kibum.

"Selamat datang, nyonya."

Jiyoung tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut toko tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu _stand_ tempat berbagai baju 'anak muda' berjejer rapi. Kibum mengikutinya. Dua pramuniaga tadi pun juga mengikutinya.

Jiyoung mulai memilah-milah baju yang ada di _stand_ itu. Mengambilnya lalu mencocokkannya dengan tubuh Kibum yang ramping namun tinggi. Tidak cocok, ia letakkan lagi.

Kira-kira, sudah 30 menit Jiyoung berputar-putar di toko itu. Kibum sendiri sudah duduk di sofa khusus tamu yang ada di dekat kasir.

"Kibummie, sini!"

Kibum kembali menghampiri Jiyoung, lalu menatap sebuah kemeja yang sedang dipegang Jiyoung.

Merasa Kibum sudah didekatnya, Jiyoung mendekatkan kemeja itu ke tubuh Kibum. Mata Jiyoung melihat kecocokan kemeja berwarna abu-abu muda itu.

"Bagus." Ia memberikan kemeja itu kepada si pramuniaga. "Tolong dibungkus."

"Baik."

Kibum menatap Jiyoung yang sedang mengubek tasnya untuk mengambil dompet.

"Eomma… apa kau kesini hanya untuk mendapatkan kemeja itu?" tanya Kibum, sedikit berbisik. Namun Jiyoung dapat mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala Kibum.

"Eomma tahu, pasti aneh untukmu, setelah berputar-putar selama setengah jam hanya untuk menemukan kemeja itu. Tapi eomma akan memadukan kemeja itu dengan pakaian lain di almari eomma. Tenang saja chagiya. Soal _fashion_, eomma jagonya."

Kibum mengangguk. Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah tas yang berisi kemeja yang tadi dipilih Jiyoung.

Setelah membayar, Jiyoung mengambil tas itu lalu keluar dari butik itu.

"Silahkan datang kembali."

Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengikuti Jiyoung.

"Eomma, setelah ini langsung pulang?"

Jiyoung men-starter mobil Audi putih mahalnya."Beli makanan dulu untuk Hae. Memangnya kau tidak lapar? Eomma sudah lapar sekali."

"Ya, ya. Terserah eomma."

.

**-Choi's mansion-**

"Eomma pulang!" Jiyoung membuka pintu rumah mewahnya dengan tentengan satu tas kecil dan satu tas besar. Yang satu berisi kemeja Kibum, dan satu lagi berisi makanan untuk keluarganya.

"Eomma! Kenapa lama sekali!" seru Donghae sambil turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Jiyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi putra sulungnya itu. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan makanan yang dibelinya.

Namun, sebelumnya ia memberikan kemeja itu kepada Kibum. "Ingat, jangan keluarkan kemeja itu sampai besok. Dan jangan letakkan kemeja itu di tempat yang tidak terlihat. Eomma tidak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk mencarinya." Tutur Jiyoung. Kibum mengangguk, lalu mengambil tas berisi kemejanya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Ganti baju dulu lalu makan, Bummie!" teriak Jiyoung.

Kibum mengangguk pelan meski tahu Jiyoung tidak akan melihatnya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Kibum menghela napas berat. Hari berat pertama selesai, hari berat kedua akan segera dimulai.

"Kibummie, cepat turun!" Jiyoung kembali berteriak. Ya ampun, kenapa eomma Kibum cepat sekali menghidangkan makanan? Bahkan Kibum belum sempat bernapas lega.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Kibum berjalan menuju almarinya dan mengambil sepasang baju santai. Sebuah tanktop berwarna putih dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Lalu ia keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya disana, sudah ada Jiyoung yang sedang merapikan piring dan Donghae yang mengayun-ayunkan kakinya karena tidak sabar. Menyadari kehadiran Kibum, Donghae menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. Ia melirik bangku di sampingnya, pertanda menyuruh Kibum duduk disana.

Setelah duduk, Donghae berbisik, "kenapa lama sekali? Kau tahu kan betapa menderitanya aku menunggu kalian?"

Kibum mendengus. "Ne~ mianhae. Eomma, kita hanya makan bertiga?"

Jiyoung menatap Kibum, lalu tersenyum manis. "Ne. Kita tidak mungkin menunggu appa untuk makan malam, bisa-bisa Hae mati kelaparan." Jawab Jiyoung, membuat cengiran lebar di muka ikan Donghae.

Kemudian, Jiyoung duduk di kursi di depan Donghae. Ia menatap kedua anaknya bergantian.

"Selamat makan."

.

**-A day later-**

Tok tok tok…

"Kibummie, bangun! Cepat bersiap ke kontes model, sayang! Eomma tidak mau kau terlambat!"

Kibum menggeliat saat telinganya menangkap teriakan khas seorang Choi Jiyoung. Mata beningnya perlahan terbuka. Lalu, tangannya bergerak ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Bermaksud mengambil jam weker berbentuk kelinci.

Ia mengucek matanya, lalu menajamkan matanya, melihat arah jarum panjang dan pendek di jaw wekernya. Kemudian menghela napas.

"Pantas eomma sudah berkoar. Iya eomma! Aku keluar sebenar lagi!"

Kibum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Berendam air hangat sepertinya bisa merilekskan tubuh.

"Kibum, eomma masuk, ne?"

Jiyoung membuka kenop pintu kamar Kibum dan berjalan menuju almari Kibum. Mencari kemeja yang sudah disuruhnya untuk disimpan.

.

_**Another POV**_

"Kontes model, ya…"

Seorang namja tampan berbibir joker menatap halaman iklan sebuah majalah yang sedang dipegangnya. Matanya menelusuri tiap kata yang tertera di halaman itu.

"Siwon, bukankah kau juga menjadi juri untuk kontes itu?" seorang wanita berwajah cantik dan tinggi semampai mendekati namja tampan itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

Namja itu –Siwon- menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak ikut kontes ini, noona?" tanya Siwon. Yeojya itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah diberi _warning alert. _Lagipula, namjachinguku penyelenggara kontes ini, tau." Kata yeojya itu.

"Jadi, tidak akan legenda menang 5 kali berturut-turut untuk Kim Heechul?"

Yeojya itu –Heechul- tersenyum. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Legenda itu suatu saat nanti akan digantikan seseorang."

.

**-Choi's mansion-**

"Baiklah, sudah siap." Jiyoung menatap puas kepada Kibum yang sudah berpakaian sesuai perintahnya. Kemeja yang kemarin mereka beli dipadukan dengan sebuah hotpants pendek berwarna hitam. Lalu dengan jaket berbahan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu tua.

Dan jangan lupakan riasan pada wajah Kibum yang sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa oleh Jiyoung. Mata beningnya yang sekelam malam dibingkai dengan bulu mata lentik yang sudah sedikit diberi _mascara _tipis. Jiyoung tahu Kibum tidak bisa memakai terlalu banyak make-up karena wajah Kibum akan terlihat aneh dengan taburan dan ulasan-ulasan kosmetik itu di wajah manisnya itu. Jadi Jiyoung hanya menambahkan seulas tipis _lipgloss _bening tipis pada bibir merah Kibum dan tepukan bedak di pipi bulat Kibum. Tambahan, semuanya hanya satu kali ulasan ataupun tepukan. Berlebihan bisa menutupi kecantikan alami Kibum.

Sekilas dengan pakaian dan riasan wajah itu, Kibum nampak cantik dan modis. Sama seperti ibunya.

"Kau makan dulu, ya. Lalu tunggu eomma di ruang tamu." Kata Jiyoung, lalu keluar dari kamar Kibum.

Kibum berjalan menuju meja riasnya. Ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin bulat besar itu. Memantulkan bayangan seorang malaikat yang diyakini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Kibum berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan.

Setelah sampai, di hadapannya sudah tersedia sebuah meja makan yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai hidangan yang masih ditutup. Kibum membuka satu hidangan paling ujung yang wanginya menyengat harum.

"Galbi?" gumam Kibum.

"Kenapa ikan itu tidak makan?" gumam Kibum lagi, membuat seseorang di atas sana bersin keras.

Kibum mengambil duduk di paling ujung sebelah kanan. Ia mengambil piringnya dan mulai mengambil makanan. Memulai sarapan dengan sedikit anggun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kibum selesai dengan sarapannya. Ia menyeka bibir merahnya dengan tisu, lalu beranjak menuju ruang tamu.

"Kibummie… sudah makan?"

Sebelum Kibum berhasil mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa yang empuk, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Ne, eomma."

"Ah, lihat eomma, Bummie. Memangnya eomma terlihat seumuran denganmu?"

Kibum menoleh ke arah Jiyoung yang berada di sampingnya. Sontak Kibum terkejut dengan penampilan Jiyoung.

Ya, eomma-nya itu memang modis atau kelewat _fashionable? _Jiyoung memakai jins panjang berwarna hitam, dipadukan dengan kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan jaket berbahan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Dan jangan lupa tas hitam yang terselempang di tubuh rampingnya. Ampun, bahkan Kibum yakin saat kontes itu, Jiyoung-lah yang dipilih, bukan Kibum.

"Eomma, kenapa kau memakai pakaian itu?" tanya Kibum. Jiyoung tersenyum malu.

"Appa-mu bilang eomma cocok memakai pakaian ini." Jawab Jiyoung.

"Oh ya, eomma sudah makan?" pertanyaan Kibum sontak membuat mata Jiyoung berkaca-kaca.

"Kibummie.. kau masih ingat eomma sudah makan atau belum?" tanya Jiyoung.

"Aish.. eomma kalau belum makan, sebaiknya makan dulu." Ujar Kibum, sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "kalau eomma tidak makan nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku?"

"Aniya, eomma sudah makan kok, chagi."

Kibum mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa eomma."

"Oke, ayo berangkat Bummie."

.

**-Sharp City Building-**

"Annyeong." Jiyoung menyapa resepsionis yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan sesuatu. Resepsionis wanita itu tersenyum menanggapi Jiyoung.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

"Ah… anu, aku ingin menanyakan soal tempat kontes model.. bukankah disini?" sepertinya Jiyoung sedikit tersipu saat dipanggil 'nona' oleh si resepsionis.

"Benar. Kontes modelnya diselenggarakan di gedung ini di lantai 5. Silahkan menuju kesana. Apa Anda mau mengikuti kontes itu?" tanya resepsionis. Jiyoung tersenyum malu.

Kibum yang dari tadi diam maju mendekati resepsionis. "Jadi di lantai 5?"

Resepsionis itu terkejut karena Kibum yang bertanya tiba-tiba. "A-ah, iya, nona…"

"Ne, gomawo." Kibum menarik lengan Jiyoung. "Ayo, eomma…"

Dan resepsionis itu lebih terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa wanita cantik yang pertama bertanya padanya tadi adalah 'seorang wanita yang sudah menikah'.

.

"Ternyata aku masih muda. Pantas Seunghyunnie masih suka menciumiku." Gumam Jiyoung sambil tersenyum aneh. Kibum menatap sebuah aula besar yang berisi banyak orang, terutama para wanita cantik yang sedang mengantri.

"Eomma, kita harus daftar dulu?" tanya Kibum, memecahkan lamunan Jiyoung. "Ah, iya chagi. Lebih baik kau ikut mengantri disana. Eomma tidak menemanimu, ya."

Kibum mendengus, lalu berjalan menuju belakang antrian. Ia sedikit melongok menatap panjang barisan antrian itu.

'Sedikit lagi habis. Berarti sudah dimulai dari tadi?' pikir Kibum. Selagi menunggu antrian berjalan, Kibum mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan aula itu. Beberapa wanita dan ibu menunggui para wanita yang sedang mengantri ini. Termasuk Jiyoung yang sedang menatap ponselnya. Pasti sedang berkirim pesan dengan Seunghyun, appa Kibum.

Kibum kembali mengedarkan pandangan. Dan kini tatapannya tertuju pada seorang namja tinggi dan tampan yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu ruang penyeleksian. Ia sedang berbincang dengan banyak orang.

Merasa antrian berjalan, Kibum maju selangkah. Tatapannya kembali pada namja tampan tadi. Namun ia sudah tidak ada.

'Cepat sekali namja itu perginya.'

.

_SKIP TIME_

Kibum sudah duduk di depan para juri di dalam ruang seleksi model. Di hadapannya, ada seorang yeojya berwajah sedikit jutek namun cantik dengan name tag di mejanya, Kim Heechul. Lalu disebelahnya, namja tampan berbibir joker yang tadi dilihat Kibum tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Name tag namja itu, Choi Siwon. Dan disebelahnya seorang namja tampan berbibir tebal yang sedang membaca-baca berkas di tangannya. Denga name tag, Choi Changmin.

"Jadi, Kim Kibum?" tanya Heechul. Kibum mengangguk. Ia ingat pesan eommanya sebelum ini.

"_Ingat Kibummie, pasang senyuman mautmu!"_

Tapi, rasanya sulit sekali menarik senyum saat ini, mengingat saat ini namja bernama Choi Changmin itu mulai menatapinya intens.

Kibum mengangguk menanggapi Heechul.

"Silahkan menceritakan tentang diri Anda."

Kibum menarik napas, lalu tersenyum. _Killer smile mode on._

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Kim Kibum imnida. Lahir di New York pada tanggal 21 Agustus 19 tahun yang lalu. Pindah ke Korea 7 tahun lalu. Aku tidak begitu ahli di bidang modelling, tapi aku cukup berbakat di bidang akting. Alasanku mengikuti kontes ini,"

Kibum menjeda kalimatnya sejenak.

"Untuk memenuhi keinginan eomma-ku."

Heechul tersenyum. "Arraseo."

Siwon memegang dagunya sambil menatap Kibum. "Anda tentu tahu step dasar model, 'kan?"

"Berjalan diatas catwalk dengan high heels dan berjalan dengan anggun dan teratur…?" tebak Kibum, sedikit ragu. Itulah yang didengarnya dari teman-temannya yang ada di ekskul modelling.

"Coba kau peragakan cara berjalan seorang model."

Kibum berdiri kemudian membersihkan kemejanya sebentar. Lalu mengambil posisi dekat tembok kemudian berjalan dengan anggun. Tatapan mata Kibum yang teduh namun tegas, disertai dengan struktur wajah bak Putri Salju membuat Kibum nampak seperti seorang professional meski ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berjalan bak model sejak pertama kali berjalan seperti ini saat usianya 14 tahun.

Kemudian, Kibum kembali duduk.

"Hm, bagus." Siwon menuliskan sesuatu di kertas di hadapannya. "Anda lolos. Silahkan datang lagi untuk seleksi berikutnya setelah kami menelpon Anda."

Mata Kibum melebar. Ia tak menyangka kontes model seleksi pertama semudah ini.

"Anda pikir ini sedikit mudah, ya?" tanya Changmin. Kibum menggeleng pelan.

Kemudian Kibum berdiri, lalu membungkuk hormat kepada tiga orang itu.

.

**-In the Hall-**

"Kau lolos seleksi, Kibummie?" Jiyoung menghampiri Kibum yang baru keluar dengan wajah masih sedikit shock.

"Kibummie?" Jiyoung mulai sedikit cemas karena Kibum tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Kau… tidak lolos?" tanya Jiyoung pelan.

Kibum akhirnya menatap Jiyoung. Senyum lebar dan pasrah menghiasi wajah putih Kibum.

"A-aku lolos, eomma…"

Air wajah Jiyoung pun akhirnya berubah ceria. Kemudian ia memeluk Kibum erat.

"Gomawo, Bummie… kau memang putri eomma yang terbaik!"

Kibum meraih lengan Jiyoung yang melingkar erat di lehernya. Sepertinya ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Dan hanya Kibum dan author yang tahu hal tersebut. (Readers: #gebukin author#)

Jiyoung melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Kibum. "Ayo kita makan. Lalu ceritakan apa yang para juri katakan padamu, sayang."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N:**

#pundung#

Chapter duanya gaje banget! Author lagi mengumpulkan inspirasi buat FF yang satu ini, mian ya kalo banyak kata yang nggak bisa dicerna, apalagi yang pas seleksinya si Mbum..

Author gak tau soal seleksi model ini itu lho.. jadi mian kalau scene diatas rada2 begitulah! Abis author males nyari referensi -.- #digaplok rame-rame

Ohya, banyak bgt yg marga Choi ya? Kalo diitung kira2 ada 6 orang kan? Benar gak? Bener gak? #ngitung#

Btw, chapter 2 sma chapter 1 sebelumnya itu sebenarnya satu part. Untuk memperkecil kemungkinan reader bakal nebak jalan cerita + bakal bosen, dibagi dua deh. Makanya chap 1 pendek :D

Jeongmal mianhamnida kalau chap ini jeleknya minta ampun. Mian ya~ miaaaan~~ #deep bow#

Okeh, sekian curcol dari author! Siapapun yang *sengaja gak sengaja* baca FF ini, yg baca, WAJIB REVIEW! Yang SIDER dapet dosa sendiri, seSUJU?

Gamsa~


	3. Chapter 3

**It's All About Choi.**

**Main Cast:**

**-Choi Kibum**

**-Choi Siwon**

**Other Cast:**

**-Choi Jiyoung**

**-Choi Donghae**

**Others…**

**Genre: GENDERSWITCH, very bit romance, full of typos, dll…**

**Author: Shana Elfishy**

**WARN: If u hate SiBum, just click "Back".**

**If u won't read this, just click "Back".**

**Need more warning?**

**.**

**-Story Start-**

.

_-Restaurant-_

"Heechul menjadi juri di kontes itu…?"

Kibum mengangguk sambil tetap meneguk segelas jus jeruk dinginnya. Jiyoung menatap Kibum tak percaya, lalu membuang muka dan menopang dagunya.

"Kenapa dia bisa… aigoo…" Jiyoung bergumam pelan sambil mengacak rambutnya. Kibum menatap Jiyoung yang terlihat frustasi.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan yeojya bernama Heechul itu?"

Jiyoung nampak sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Kibum barusan. Kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa canggung. Sedikit (sekali) rona merah menghiasi kedua belah pipinya.

"Sebenarnya… Heechul itu adalah sunbae eomma saat SMA. Yeojya paling populer se-SMA eomma."

Kibum mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, eomma mengenalnya?"

Jiyoung tersenyum tidak percaya. "Aku bertemu dengannya tadi, tapi dia mengacuhkanku. Dasar perempuan sombong. Sikapnya dari dulu tidak berubah."

Kibum mengernyit mendengar perkataan Jiyoung. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti curhatan?

"Eomma? Gwaenchana?"

Jiyoung mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap Kibum balik. "Ah, aniyo… sudahlah, tadi itu tidak penting. Kau sudah selesai?" Kibum mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mereka berdua bergegas pulang.

.

_-Other Side_

"Yeojya bernama Choi Kibum itu terasa tidak asing..." Gumam Heechul sambil tetap memfokuskan tatapan pada ponselnya. Siwon melirik Heechul dari balik novel yang dibacanya.

"Tidak asing?" tanya Changmin, yang sedang makan keripik kentang ukuran besar seorang diri. Heechul mengulas senyum tipis.

"Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang… atau sesuatu? Aish, aku tidak yakin."

Siwon terkekeh. "Mungkin dia mirip sunbae atau hoobae-mu dulu, noona."

Changmin menatap Siwon dan Heechul bergantian.

"Changmin-ah, kau berniat menghabiskan bungkusan keripik itu sendiri?" tanya Heechul yang sekarang sudah duduk menghadap Changmin di sampingnya.

"Wae? Noona mau?" tanyanya, sambil menyodorkan bungkusan di tangannya kepada Heechul.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak mau gemuk terlalu cepat." Kata Heechul, membuat Changmin cemberut.

"Bibirnya merah…" gumam Siwon –tidak sadar-. Heechul dan Changmin mendengarnya.

"Siwon hyung yadong!" kata Changmin tiba-tiba sambil cekikikan tidak jelas.

-BLETAK-

"Appo!" jerit Changmin sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak Heechul. Siwon terkikik melihat Changmin yang meringis kesakitan.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam, Min." kata Siwon.

Changmin mendengus lalu menatap Siwon. "Lalu siapa yang berbibir merah? Heechul noona? Sadar dong, noona sudah milik Hankyung hyung." Cerocos Changmin. Heechul kembali menjitak Changmin.

"Ayaya! Jangan pukul aku, noona!" jerit Changmin.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja tampan berwajah kalem memasuki ruangan dimana Heechul, Siwon dan Changmin berada. Namja itu tersenyum saat Heechul berdiri lalu memeluk dirinya yang masih berdiri di pintu.

"Aku dengar jeritan Changmin tadi. Ada apa, chagi?" tanya namja itu –Hankyung- sambil membelai surai hitam Heechul lembut.

"Heechul noona memukulku terus, hyung!" adu Changmin.

"Aish, dia bicara tidak senonoh tentangku. Mengatai Siwon, lalu mengataiku. Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" gerutu Heechul. Hankyung terkekeh lalu mencium rambut Heechul.

"Sudahlah, tidak baik didengar orang lain di luar sana." Kata Hankyung. Kemudian ia menatap Siwon yang masih fokus membaca novel. "Siwon-ah, sudah makan siang?"

Siwon menatap Hankyung dari balik novelnya. "Belum."

"Kalau begitu, kutraktir kalian makan." Kemudian mata Hankyung beralih ke Changmin yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Berharap Hankyung juga mau mengajaknya.

"Tentu saja kau juga ikut, Min. Ayo." Hankyung berjalan keluar ruangan itu bersama Heechul yang menggelayut manja di lengannya. Siwon meletakkan novel yang tadi ia baca di meja lalu berjalan keluar bersama Changmin.

.

_Back to Kibum's Side_

_"Eomma… tidakkah kau berpikir meninggalkan makanan untuk putra sulungmu yang tampan ini?"_

Jiyoung terkikik kecil. "Mianhae, chagi. Lapar ya? Mau eomma bawakan apa?"

_"Kimbab! Galbi! Apapun! Aku lapar!"_

"Arraseo. Kami dalam perjalanan pulang, tunggu ya."

_"Cepat ya, eomma! Saranghae!"_

Tut.

Kibum menghela napas ketika Jiyoung meletakkan lagi ponselnya di dashbor mobil. "Dasar oppa. Seharusnya dia menelpon saat kita masih di restoran tadi."

"Sudahlah. Nanti kita berhenti di restoran kesukaan Donghae, ya."

Kibum mengangguk. Saat ini, Kibum gantian menyetir mobil, sebagai ganti karena sudah mau mentraktirnya makan siang tadi. Istilahnya, balas budi.

Selama di perjalanan, mereka berdua tidak berbicara.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran yang dimaksud.

Namun, tanpa disangka, Hankyung cs. juga berada di restoran tersebut.

Jiyoung dan Kibum bertemu mereka tepat saat mereka berdua baru saja tiba di pintu restoran. Heechul dan Siwon ada di meja resepsionis, sedangkan Hankyung dan Changmin berada di dalam restoran, mencari ruangan VIP. Kibum sedikit kaget saat mendapati Siwon berada disana bersama Heechul.

Siwon menyikut pelan Heechul. Kemudian yeojya itu menoleh.

"Wae-"

Mata Heechul membulat saat matanya menangkap sosok Jiyoung yang berdiri di pintu.

"Ah, annyeong." Sapa Kibum sambil setengah membungkuk. Siwon balas sapa sambil setengah membungkuk. "Annyeong."

Heechul dan Jiyoung saling bertatapan. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Eh? Kibum-sshi?"

Changmin datang dari dalam restoran bersama Hankyung di belakangnya.

"Annyeong."

Hankyung yang sudah disebelah Changmin menatap Heechul dan Jiyoung bergantian. Ia dapat merasakan petir di antara kedua yeojya itu.

"Chullie." Suara lembut Hankyung membuat Heechul terkesiap. Begitu pula dengan Jiyoung. Namja itu tersenyum lembut kepada Jiyoung lalu membungkuk sedikit.

"Ruangannya sudah siap, ayo." Ajak Hankyung. Namun, ia teringat pada Jiyoung dan Kibum. Ia pun berniat mengajak mereka makan siang, untuk mengetahui penyebab konflik tak kasat mata antara Heechul dan Jiyoung barusan.

"Kalian berdua mau makan siang dengan kami?" tawar Hankyung.

"Ah, tidak. Kami cuma membeli makanan untuk dibungkus." Tolak Kibum lembut. Hankyung mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi." Hankyung menarik tangan Heechul dan Siwon ke dalam restoran, diikuti Changmin. Kibum menatap kepergian mereka. Kemudian, seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah Kibum.

_'Siwon itu…'_

"Cih, dasar yeojya itu. Tetap arogan seperti biasanya. Berani sekali menatapku seperti itu. Mentang-mentang mantan sunbae. Ck." Gerutu Jiyoung. Kibum mengernyit.

"Eomma?"

Jiyoung terkesiap. "Ah, mianhae. Ayo, bungkus makanan untuk Hae."

.

_At Choi's mansion_

"Kami pulang!" kepulangan Jiyoung dan Kibum disambut dengan langkah lari dari lantai atas ke ruang tamu. Terlihat Donghae yang meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar kelaparan.

"Aigo, Hae… kau benar-benar kelaparan?" tanya Jiyoung ketika Donghae menadahkan tangannya ke arah Jiyoung. "Ini, makananmu." Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Donghae langsung menyambar bungkusan itu kemudian berlari menuju ruang makan. Kibum menggeleng pelan melihat sikap Donghae.

"Baiklah, eomma. Sekarang aku mau istirahat dan kuharap eomma ataupun Donghae oppa tidak akan menggangguku, ya?" pinta Kibum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jiyoung tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi Kibum lembut. "Arraseo. Istirahatlah, Bummie."

Lalu, Kibum berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya perlahan. Kemudian melepas bajunya satu persatu sampai tinggal hotpants hitam dan singlet hitam yang membalut tubuh indahnya.

Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasurnya yang empuk. Tubuhnya serasa remuk, lelah sekali. Kontes seperti itu sangat menguras tenaga. Kibum mencoba memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, sampai dering ponselnya menggema di kamarnya.

Kibum mencoba mengabaikan deringan tanda telepon masuk itu, sampai dering itu tidak terdengar lagi. Kibum bernafas lega. Namun, ponselnya kembali berdering lagi. Dan sepertinya Kibum tidak bisa mengabaikan dering ponsel yang mengganggu ini.

"Yeoboseyo? Nuguya?"

_"Ah, Kibum-sshi. Ini Siwon. Choi Siwon."_

Kibum mengernyit heran. 'Bagaimana Siwon bisa mendapat nomor ponselnya?' itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Kibum. Tapi ia terlalu lelah, sehingga pertanyaan itu terlewat dan Kibum terlanjur kesal dengan dering telepon yang menyebalkan itu. "Oh, Siwon-sshi. Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

_"Hanya ingin berbincang. Sudah sampai di rumah?"_

"Ne~ dan tahukah kalau kau sedang menelepon dalam keadaan yang sangat teramat tidak tepat?"

Siwon tidak menjawab. Sepertinya namja itu sedikit kaget dengan kalimat penuh kekesalan Kibum barusan.

_"Apa kau sedang istirahat?" _Kali ini Siwon bertanya dengan sedikit nada takut.

"Ne." Kibum menjawab dengan penuh penegasan. "Ada yang ingin kaubicarakan lagi? Mumpung aku masih sanggup berbicara."

_"Tidak ada. Istirahatlah yang banyak, mimpi indah. Oh ya, jangan lupa mimpikan aku, Kibum-sshi. Annyeong."_

Tut.

Kibum membulatkan mata ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Siwon sebelum memutus telepon. "Memimpikanmu? Kau berharap, Choi Siwon?" gerutu Kibum sambil meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian mengusap wajah manisnya yang terlihat letih.

Tak lama kemudian, _orbs _malam Kibum tertutup dan pikirannya berkelana ke alam mimpi.

.

"Kibummie…"

Samar-samar, sebuah suara berat tertangkap indera pendengaran Kibum. Dengan mata sedikit berat, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian silau cahaya lampu menyapa matanya.

"Kibummie, bangun…"

Suara berat itu terasa sangat intens dan sangat dekat dengan telinga Kibum. Kibum menoleh ke samping, lalu matanya bertatapan langsung dengan sesosok wajah tampan yang dekat sekali dengannya.

"GYAAAA!"

Kibum segera bangun lalu beringsut menjauh dari wajah itu.

"HAHAHAHA! Lucu sekali, Kibummie!"

Kibum mulai mencerna suara dan wajah tadi.

_'Suara ikan itu 'kan serak-serak basah #plaaakk# wajah ikan itu walaupun tampan tapi tidak setampan itu...'_

-Eeeehhh….-

"K-kau! Choi Siwon!" jerit Kibum ketika menyadari ternyata wajah yang tadi sangat dekat dengannya itu adalah Choi Siwon! Orang yang tadi meminta Kibum agar memimpikannya. Kibum terkejut ketika Siwon berjalan naik ke ranjangnya dan mencoba mendekati Kibum yang memojok di ranjangnya sendiri.

"Jangan mendekat!" jerit Kibum tegas, dengan tatapan menusuk agar Siwon berhenti mendekatinya. Namun Siwon terus merangkak mendekati Kibum dengan _dimple _terbentuk jelas di pipinya.

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya meremas selimut keras, lalu…

"EOMMAAAAA!"

.

"EOMMAAAAA!"

-brukk praaanggg craangg-

Kibum membuka matanya lebar-lebar sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Tangannya merayap memegang kepalanya. Keringat mulai bermunculan.

"Mi-mimpi?"

-braaakk-

"Wae, Kibummie? Kenapa kau teriak tadi?" kata Jiyoung yang baru saja memasuki kamar Kibum. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku cuma mimpi buruk," bisik Kibum. "mian membuat eomma kaget."

Jiyoung mengernyit heran. Ia mendekati Kibum lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Gwaenchana. Sekarang sudah malam, lho. Apa kau lapar? Jika iya, turunlah makan, sudah ada Appa dan Hae."

Kibum mengangguk pelan.

_'Aku pasti sudah gila karena memimpikan Choi Siwon itu.' _Batin Kibum.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N:**

Tubikoooonn~~ jreeng jrengg~

Akhirnya uri Kibummie memimpikan uri Siwonnie juga… huff, author mulai ngebayangin yg nggak2 pas mimpi Kibum itu.. XD #digatak

Ni author kasih kilat, soalnya udah pernah dipost di FB. nah, untuk chapter selanjutnya author gak janji bakal apdet kilat soalnya belom selesai xD tapi kayaknya bakal dipecah jadi dua bagian soalnya panjang bgt-_-

Author minta saran dong tentang chap ke3 ini… mian kalo ceritanya ngawur, gaje, menimbulkan kejang-kejang yang berdampak pada terjadinya pernikahan author dan Donghae (?) dan saran dari chingudeul smua bisa membuat cerita ke depannya jdi lebih baik.. kekeke~ *abaikan pernikahan diatas XDDD*

Oke, sekian curcol gaje ini. REVIEW sangat diperlukan. Udah baca tapi gak mau REVIEW sama aja numpuk dosa, OK? #dikubur readers


	4. Chapter 4

**It's All About Choi.**

**Main Cast: **

**-Choi Kibum**

**-Choi Siwon**

**Other Cast:**

**-Choi Jiyoung**

**-Choi Donghae**

**Others…**

**Genre: GENDERSWITCH, very bit romance, full of typos, dll…**

**Author: Muftia Parasati**

**WARN: If u hate SiBum, just click "Back".**

**If u won't read this, just click "Back".**

**Need more warning?**

.

**-Story Start-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Choi's mansion_

_7.30 AM_

Kibum mulai merasa muak dengan sarapan di hadapannya. Mimpi kemarin malam benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Kibum bahkan sulit melupakan sosok Siwon yang muncul dalam mimpinya. Sudut hatinya merasa bahwa itu adalah mimpi indah, namun perasaan Kibum mengatakan itu adalah mimpi yang mengerikan karena ucapan Siwon bisa sampai ke mimpinya.

Donghae yang melihat raut masam Kibum bertanya kepada Kibum. "Kemarin mimpi buruk, hm? Wajahmu kusut sekali, Bum. Waeyo?"

Kibum menggeleng pelan.

Jiyoung yang juga menyadari raut masam Kibum itu mengusap punggung Kibum pelan. "Kau sakit, ya? Benar kata Hae, wajahmu kusut. Ayolah sayang, kau bisa cerita pada kami."

Kibum menegang ketika mendengar ucapan Jiyoung barusan.

'_Aku tidak bisa menceritakan mimpi memalukan itu pada keluargaku.' _Gumam Kibum dalam hati.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa malu dengan mimpimu. Itu hanya bunga tidur. Cerita saja, Appa ingin tahu mimpimu." Seunghyun menyamankan posisi duduknya di samping Donghae. Setetes keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis Kibum.

'_Kenapa Appa bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan?' _Kibum mulai merasa panik. Kini ia merasa diintimidasi oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, Kibum tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Mulutnya terasa kaku dan berat untuk digerakkan. Membuat Donghae jengah dan menggeser kursinya.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya mimpi Kibummie memang memalukan. Dia sampai berkeringat dingin. Appa sebaiknya berangkat, sudah siang." Sahut Donghae sambil berjalan keluar ruang makan. Seunghyun mengerjap lalu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Ah, benar. Youngie, aku berangkat dulu. Bummie, jangan pikirkan mimpimu itu. Cukup pikirkan rencanamu ke depannya, oke?" kata Seunghyun sambil berjalan mendekati Jiyoung dan mencium bibir Jiyoung.

"Hati-hati, _jagi_." Jiyoung menatap kepergian Seunghyun dari tempatnya duduk di samping Kibum.

"Eomma, mianhae." Bisik Kibum. Tangannya saling bertaut, memainkan jemari masing-masing. Jiyoung berbalik menatap Kibum.

"Kalau Kibummie tidak mau cerita, tidak apa-apa. Eomma dan Appa tidak marah, kok. Mungkin Hae memang agak kesal, tapi biarkan saja anak itu. Kau bisa menceritakannya kalau kau mau, eomma menunggumu, sayang." Kata Jiyoung lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengusap surai malam Kibum lembut.

Kibum menatap Jiyoung. Bibir merahnya membentuk senyum manis, lalu bergerak memeluk Jiyoung. "Gomawo, eomma. Kibum sayang eomma."

Jiyoung mengusap punggung Kibum. "Nado, _jagi_."

.

_._

_Sharp City Building_

_08.45 AM_

Changmin menatap heran kepada Siwon yang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menikmati sarapannya. Entah kesurupan apa, hampir sejak Changmin bertemu Siwon di lobby apartemen mereka, Siwon terus saja tersenyum aneh seperti itu.

"Siwon hyung, kau kenapa sih? Jangan membuatku takut." Seru Changmin. Siwon terkekeh, lalu menengadah menatap langit-langit ruang kerja milik Hankyung yang mereka masuki secara diam-diam.

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi. Indah sekali, Min. Entah kenapa kurasa perkataanku padanya benar terjadi." Gumam Siwon. Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia? Siapa?"

Siwon tersenyum lembut. "Choi Kibum. Kemarin malam aku menghubunginya. Aku dimarahinya, haha. Lucu juga."

Changmin membulatkan bibirnya. "Lantas? Hyung mimpi apa?"

Siwon nyengir lebar kepada Changmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku lupa. Tapi mimpi itu meninggalkan bekas indah di hatiku! Makanya kupikir mimpi itu indah sekali, Min." jelas Siwon, menangkis gerutuan tajam yang mungkin saja terlontar dari namja jangkung di sampingnya itu. Changmin menggeleng prihatin.

Kemudian, pintu ruang kerja Hankyung terbuka. Menampakkan sepasang namja dan yeojya yang sangat teramat dikenali Siwon dan Changmin.

"Kalian berdua? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Changmin tersenyum lebar, menampilkan _mismatch _di kedua matanya. "Karena bangun kesiangan, kami memutuskan untuk mencari makan. Dan karena tidak nyaman makan di jalan, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk makan disini." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tapi, di ruangan ini? Kau 'kan punya ruanganmu sendiri, Min!" jerit Heechul frustasi. Changmin mengangkat bahunya.

"Mian, noona. Tapi, karena ruangan Hankyung hyung yang paling memungkinkan untuk ditempati, jadi…" Siwon tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah, Heenim. Biarkan saja mereka." Sahut Hankyung di belakang Heechul. Hankyung membimbing Heechul masuk ke ruangannya dengan mendorong pelan punggung Heechul. Sembari mendorong punggung Heechul, bibir Hankyung menciumi surai coklat terang Heechul yang menurutnya wangi. Membuat Changmin cemberut entah karena apa.

Heechul dan Hankyung duduk di sofa yang berada agak jauh dengan sofa tempat Siwon dan Changmin duduk. Pasangan kekasih itu duduk sangat berdekatan dengan tangan Hankyung yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Heechul dan kepala Heechul yang terbaring di bahu Hankyung. Sekilas, mereka nampak sangat romantis. Changmin menutup matanya melihat kemesraan HanChul yang kadang sedikit 'lewat'.

"Kau ini. Sudah sering nonton kaset yadong bersama Eunhyuk noona dan Donghae hyung kenapa masih menutup mata? Dasar pabbo." Kata Siwon. Changmin tidak menggubrisnya.

"Siwon-ah, bisa kau hubungi para calon model yang lulus seleksi kemarin? Katakan pada mereka, seleksi selanjutnya diadakan lusa nanti jam 8 pagi." Kata Hankyung.

"Kenapa bukan Changmin saja?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menghubungi Kibum lagi." sahut Heechul, membuat Siwon merona merah dan Changmin terkikik pelan.

"Baiklah…"

.

_Siwon's room_

_09.10 AM_

"Seleksi berikutnya akan diadakan lusa nanti…"

"Ya, jam 8 pagi di tempat yang sama, nona…"

"Maaf? Juri? Masih seperti kemarin juga, nona…"

"Ya. Terima kasih atas pengertian Anda…"

Siwon menghela napas setelah semua kontestan yang lolos audisi sudah dihubunginya. Oh, nampaknya belum semuanya. Karena di ponsel Siwon, nomor ponsel Kibum belum dihubunginya lagi setelah kemarin malam.

Siwon sedikit bimbang ketika hendak menelpon Kibum. Ia takut Kibum memarahinya dan menjauhinya. Tapi bukannya ia menelpon hanya untuk memberitahu seleksi?

'_Aish, pabboya Choi Siwon. Buat apa aku memikirkan dia? Toh hubunganku dengannya hanya antara juri dan kontestan.' _Pikir Siwon. Namun isi hatinya sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya kesal. 'Apa mungkin aku menyukai yeojya itu…?'

"Siwon-ah, kau sudah menghubungi semua kontestan?" kata Heechul sambil masuk ke ruangan Siwon.

"Ah-ehm, belum semua, noona." Jawab Siwon, gugup. Heechul terkekeh, lalu menepuk kepala Siwon pelan.

"Ayolah, Tuan Choi! Kau pasti belum menghubungi Kibum, 'kan?" tembak Heechul, tepat sasaran. Pipi maskulin Siwon langsung dijalari rona merah tipis, membuat namja tampan itu nampak seperti yeojya. Membuat Heechul tergelak karena respon Siwon.

"Aku benar? Ya ampun, Siwon!" Heechul menatap tak percaya pada Siwon yang duduk di sofa di ruangannya. Ia bersimpuh di hadapan Siwon. "Kau menyukainya, ya?"

Siwon membelalakkan matanya. "Mana mungkin!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Cepat telepon dia! Cukup beritahu seleksi minggu depan dan tugasmu selesai!" titah Heechul, sebelum berdiri lalu meninggalkan Siwon yang tengah dilanda frustasi.

Karena Heechul sudah bertitah seperti itu, jadilah Siwon mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama Kibum. Ketika sudah menemukannya, Siwon mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya lalu menghubungi Kibum.

Tut…

Tut…

Tut…

Tut…

Klik!

'Ini dia!' Siwon menjerit dalam hati. "Ehm, yeoboseyo?"

"_Ne, yeoboseyo? Ada apa menelponku, Siwon-ssi?"_

Siwon terdiam sejenak. Memori ingatan di kepalanya mencoba merangkum suara Kibum di otaknya.

"_Siwon-ssi?"_

"Ah, ne.. aku cuma mau memberitahu, lusa nanti seleksi berikutnya akan dilakukan jam 8 pagi. Dan tolong… jangan terlambat."

"_Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih informasinya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Siwon-ssi…"_

"Y-ya?" Siwon mulai merasa gugup.

"_Tanggung jawab. Kata-katamu kemarin membuatku mimpi buruk. Itu saja, sampai jumpa."_

Tut.

Siwon menghela napas lega setelah Kibum memutuskan telepon secara sepihak. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Tanggung jawab?" tanya Siwon entah pada siapa. "Memangnya aku menghamilinya? Tapi, dia bilang kata-kataku membuatnya mimpi buruk. Ada apa?"

Siwon mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri. Memori Siwon mulai berkelana mundur, mengingat percakapannya dengan Kibum melalui telepon.

_Oh ya, jangan lupa mimpikan aku, Kibum-sshi. _

Siwon membulatkan bibir jokernya. "Ah, yang waktu itu!" serunya. Siwon kembali memasang senyum anehnya, sepertinya mimpi indahnya dengan mimpi buruk Kibum saling berkaitan.

"Hyung! Kau sudah selesai? Hankyung hyung memanggilmu!" seru Changmin dari luar ruangan Siwon. Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya lalu berteriak menjawab Changmin.

"Ne!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N:**

Ini epep sbnrnya blom selesai lho… Cuma krna temen author yg baca maksa buat apdet, jdinya ini deh…

Ada yg salah? Typo? Review ya. Apa yg harus diperbaikin di epep ini? Bilang ya. Lewat review :D

Yg review dikasih pahala AMIN~!

Yaudah, author pamit ya. Harus ninggalin ripiu. Dadah~


End file.
